


Letter To Me

by ScentedBooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Glimpse, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScentedBooks/pseuds/ScentedBooks
Summary: Stiles receives a recording just weeks after the events of the nogitsune. The pack is brought to his home and together they watch as a figure from the future sends them a message that may help the feelings that each of them is facing, especially Stiles.





	Letter To Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't watched all of Teen Wolf, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head about the idea. It's based loosely on a Brad Paisley song titled, 'Letter to Me' which is where the title of this fic comes from. Overall I do hope you enjoy this little snippet of where my brain has taken me.

The screen in front of them poured light into the room as each member of the pack watched silently as the video began to play. 

The person sitting in front of the camera was familiar, and Stiles intake of breath let them all know that each of them were on the same page. 

His hair was longer, not yet framing his face, but definitely longer than it was now. He was wearing a simple green v-neck shirt, and sweat pants of all things, from what they could tell. Tattoos ran down the man’s arms, and a symbol they couldn’t fully see was peaking front the corner of the shirt, next to his heart.

None of them dared to say a word as the person on the screen began talking, but not to them, not yet. 

“You’re positive this is going to work Deaton?” the older Stiles questioned, his amber eyes flicking to the screen briefly. 

“Yes Stiles.” The familiar voice answered, but not explaining any farther to make those who are watching the video understand what exactly was happening any of the pack members that were in the room that evening.

Stiles nodded and looked at the screen fully, “Okay, you can go. I’d like to talk to my pack and myself alone please.”

There was no response but they heard the sound of the door close, and the man in the video was silent for a moment before he took a deep breath and raised his hand, 

“Tacet.” He murmured, and the area quieted down immensely, all noise in the background silencing.

“Hello Everyone.” The man stated with a small smile, “Or at least, I hope everyone is there.” He grimaced, “If I’m doing this right most of you should be around 17-18 years old… I’m 27 now…, a couple weeks past the worst battle you’ve faced yet.” His eyes flickered into a whitish grey for a moment causing them all to gasp, “The nogitsune.”

“Well, if anything, I should prove to you all that I’m the real deal yeah?” Stiles shook his head and laughed softly, “I’m not doing this for any other reason than to show you all that we end up okay in the end… this life, our pack, my family is the greatest gift and I know that right now, everything fucking sucks, and I thought that maybe breaking a few major laws about time would be worth it, if it meant in the slightest bit that…” he huffed. 

“Anyways, were going to do this like a letter to myself, I guess… Deaton wasn’t really specific….” 

He looked sternly at the camera, emotions clear on his face. 

“I almost chose to send this to just you Stiles, and hide it from everyone else but… I couldn’t bring myself to be alone for so long again, with everything that happened, I needed the pack to be here for this and I hope that you understand why it’s important.” 

Stiles found himself nodding at the TV screen. 

“So… if I could send a video back in time to myself at 17, First, even though I’ve already been speaking for almost 10 fucking minutes.” He chuckled, “That never goes away, by the way.” He shrugged, “Anyways, I’d prove it was me by saying look under your bed, there’s a book from Deaton and a box full of old photographs, no one else knows you have.”

He laughed a bit, “And then I’d say I know it’s tough, when you break up after 7 months.” The older Stiles rolled his eyes causing a few people in the room to snicker before continuing, “I know you really liked him, and even though it’s at the bottom of your list of self-deprecating problems, it still had an effect on you, I know it did. It just doesn’t seem fair, but all I can say is pain like that is fast, and its rare Stiles. It’s a different feeling than the pain that comes from outer pain, this is an internal feeling, like you’re not good enough… but”

The man on the screen smiled wonderfully, his face lighting up with an unfamiliar excitement that Stiles couldn’t bring himself to recuperate at the moment, “You got so much going for you, going right, But I know at seventeen, things seen too much for you, even though you bring out this ‘there’s nothing wrong’ complex… Sometimes, you’re wondering if you'll survive. But you'll make it through this and you'll see, You're still around to record this letter to me”

He finished that statement with a cheeky wink. 

“Let’s talk about some of the things I can tell you though, nothing really life changing but I think you all may need some lightening up for at least tonight.” He lifted his left hand up and rubbed it down his face and no one missed the band on his finger. 

They did miss Derek take a rough breath in, as he definitely recognized it. 

He clasped his hands and leaned forward, “So at the stop sign out by the preserve, always stop completely, don’t just tap your brakes.” He chuckled, “And when you get a date with Heather, make sure your gas tank is full.” He seemed lost in thought for a moment, “Actually, on second thought ignore that. It turns out pretty cool.” 

“Every time you argue with dad, try and see things from his side as well, because I know that I’m right that there’s a party that Lydia’s throwing next weekend, and were going to miss it because we’re going to be at Deaton’s, training to be the best fucking emissary the Hales ever did see.” 

He winked again, much to everyone’s confusion. 

“But, Jesus guys, we’ve got so much up ahead. New friends, new monsters, so many things to do and to see. Stiles, I can’t wait for you to see your family. I’m telling you right now, this, what you’re going through right now, what you will go through, is nowhere near the best years of your life, or even the worst to be completely honest with you.”

He glanced away from the camera as he lifted up a finger to whoever was entering the silent room,

“Hold on, I’ve got just a few more.” He turned his attention back to the group, “I wish you’d study more Spanish so we’d understand what people are talking about… Polish is fun, and Latin makes me feel smart, but damn Spanish would be useful, and I wish you wouldn’t worry so much, but most of all I wish you wouldn’t doubt yourself.”

He took a deep breath, 

“Go hug Babcia, every chance you can Stiles.” He said with sadness in his voice, before raising his hand once more, “Inrita.”

“It may not be much Stiles, but I just wanted to show you that we’re still alive, things get better.” He smiled over the lens, “So much better….” He breathed out, “I guess I will see you in the mirror, and in memories as we all grow. Thank you for being with me, and thank you all for being the best family I could ever ask for.”

He smiles softly, “I’m done Deaton.” He states standing up. 

Before the camera went dark a small child ran into the frame, brown curls in her face as Stiles picked her up, 

“Good morning Talia.” He chuckled. 

Then the screen went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Tacet - Is Silent - Latin  
Babcia - Grandmother - Polish  
Inrita - Cancel - Latin


End file.
